The Eternal Clock
by Sampsonknight
Summary: Donnie Belmont is a vampire hunter that comes to a small farming village that is threatened by a werewolf and zombies, just to find there is more to it then that. Being his duty, Donnie is on the hunt of an artifact that could very well be humanities destruction. Crossover of TMNT and Castlevania,
1. Part 1

The Eternal Clock

Part 1

The raging wind wisped through his long dark green cloak, as he rushed his horse forward, pressing onward on the moonlit dusty road.

Time was of the essence, to slow down to give his steed a rest could very well cause innocent folk to lose their lives; only hours ago word came to him of the monstrosities a one lone village were plagued with.

His breath and his stallions condensed in the cold air, ignoring it nipping at his brilliant green skin, he didn't care, a little cold wasn't going to stop him.

A rustling in the bushes far in the distance caught his eye, could it be the wind or something devilish waiting to stop him on his mission, whip in hand he readied himself for fight that might be.

Not to his surprise a couple of hellhounds leapt out onto the road, their demonic aura swirled around them, as their red blood eyes fixated on their new prey.

Not willing to risk his horse's death, for his steed still was needed; he pulled the reins, jumping off rushing towards his new enemy.

Their blackish coat with yellow markings glistened in the pale light as the beast lunged at his throat; quickly he dodged the first beast's attack, countering the next with his whip.

With a snap crackle POP, the beast moaned in pain as it received a fatal blow, his whip was no ordinary whip, blessed and pass down the family line; he was a hunter among the ones that prey on the innocent.

Moving past the second beast he dropped a small device, with a smile he looked back at the demons, "This is where your terror ends foul beasts, for I am Donatello Belmont," a spark flashed from the small sphere as a rain of lighting ripped into a dome of blue light smiting the beasts dead, their bodies smouldered turning into ash that floated into the wind.

With a high pitch whistle Donnie called his steed to him, he couldn't stay there he had to find the next town, with rumours of werewolves and zombies, he feared the curse of the damned was back again.

(Please say I am not too late.) Donnie prayed, who knows if this plague didn't take its toll and destroyed everything in its path before he got there to stop it.

No ordinary men or mutant could deal with this for he was the only one around that had the skills and equipment, even the local knights couldn't prevail, especially when foul beasts and the undead are involved.

Smoke, Donnie's heart sank was that a sign of death? Shaking his head, he couldn't back down now, not after he has gotten this far.

(Just a few more minutes, don't let me fail; I can't have more blood on my hands.)

Faster he road on, as the shadows of a village came into sight, it was still standing tall. (That could be a good sign… unless everyone is dead and all is lost.)

Stopping moments away from the small farming village, Donnie got off his steed from there he would walk on foot.

He is stealthier on his own without the help of a horse's heavy hooves warning what awaits for him within the darkness of the village.

No light could be seen, lingering was a silence where only the wind could be heard, luckily no smells of blood accompanied it, that was a great sign.

Entering the dark village he took in his surroundings, every buildings shutters were shut, not a soul was in sight.

(Are the town's folk taken up shelter? If so then there could very well be something about, I should keep my guard up.)

Not risking it Donnie pulled out his whip, slowly venturing farther in, no change to the atmosphere or anything, he started to question the rumours.

Then as if something could tell that Donnie was putting his guard down easing up, a blood curdling howl echoed in the night.

(I guess it was too quiet after all, for once I thought this might have just been a rumour or some wise tale…oh well.)

Crashing to the ground in front of him stood an seven foot beast covered in flame red fur, it's eyes shone gold and were radiant as the sun, targeting Donnie as drool poured out of it's foul mouth.

Extending it's three claws it charged towards Donnie in a murderous rage.

(This will be simple enough!)

Quickly Donnie pulled out a smoke bomb full of wolfsbane, casting it to the ground to poison his foe, giving him the advantage.

Unexpectedly Donnie's trick didn't work, it always works…. the beast rammed him down to the ground, dust raised as his shell made contact on the dirt road.

Eyes widening full of delight, it snarled at him as it's saliva dripped onto Donnie's face, then with a crooked smiled it howled in laughter, mocking Donnie.

"If you think I am done for, your mistaken," Donnie tried to reach for his pocket on his belt that held bottles of holy water.

The beast raised its hand swooping down fast, Donnie had to do something or this thing would surely force him to meet his maker.

Managing to raise his elbow to guard, the thing didn't finish its action, instead switched its fist's path like it was doing an uppercut, blood drip onto Donnie's forehead as he look up.

There standing with hollow eyes only inches away was a zombie.

(Where did that come from…was that zombie behind me this whole time? Then this beast…saved me? Impossible!)

With a sideways swipe the zombie's head rolled to the ground, the beast howl in victory as it got off of Donnie.

Quickly jumping to his feet, Donnie didn't hesitated to get up, looking at the beast Donnie felt conflicted, it just save him from the zombie, then spared him letting him up, it could have very well killed him…

Shaking his head he couldn't do this, he couldn't stay in this state of mind, to be conflicted over taking down some savage beast, he was taught better, all unholy things must be put down for the benefit of the good.

Whip in hand Donnie readied himself, the beast looked at him annoyed as his eyes flashed with anger as it growled at Donnie, to make sure not to make the same mistake, Donnie glanced over his shoulder making sure nothing was sneaking up to him.

"I don't know why you helped me, but you should have killed me while you had the chance," Donnie told it, giving it the chance to flee so he was even with it.

"Maybe I should have you stupid Hunter…but there are more!" it growled under it's breath sniffing the air.

(It speaks!) This never happened before, in all his travels he never heard a werewolf speak an English tongue or any tongue at that.

Sure enough Donnie smelled the decay that lingered in the wind, as he turned around there were at least a dozen or more, his holy water would only be enough to take down two or three and he was fresh out of electric bombs.

The beast came up beside Donnie eyeing the undead with a revengeful spark in its eyes.

(What is it doing?)

"You're going to help me?" Donnie asked as he felt he was out of his comfort zone.

"What does it look like do you have a problem with that!" it snarled.

(Problem… I don't know where to start.)

"Why? You're no more then a beast!" Donnie claimed.

"And you, you're no more then a turtle, what is the difference?" it tilted its head sideways reading Donnie.

"There is much of a difference, for I wasn't created by this cursed darkness unlike the likes of you!"

The beast roared in amusement, "Oh is that so, did you ever consider I wasn't either?"

(What the hell… to consider such a thing, he is a beast, all beasts of his kind are of a curse, cast down by the vile malice of Dracula… where does he get the nerve to say otherwise… but is it possible…)

Donnie was uncertain, as his mind tried to rationalize the idea, he was always an open minded individual but this, was this crossing the line?

Before Donnie could say a word the beast rushed forward attacking the zombies head on, separating their heads from their bodies with it's claws, having no choice Donnie joined the fight emptying what little was left of his holy water on them as they dissolved into dust.

To his right the beast was going berserk taking heads, smashing zombies against each other, ripping limbs and tearing them apart like they were some sort of stuffed dog toy.

(It looks like its having too much fun…)

Feeling a little sick of the horror show, Donnie refocused on the group that was approaching him, luckily these were the slow type deadly in packs yes, but to a skilled hunter it was nothing.

Whip in one hand and the four foot sharpened silver cross he kept strapped to his shell now in his other hand, Donnie calculated his moves, the position of the zombies, then executed his plan of attack.

Snapping the whip around one zombie's neck, Donnie thrust it into the rest of the group with all his force, as the zombies crashed to the ground, Donnie ran forwards slicing heads off as fast as he could before the others got up.

"Idiot," the beast raged as it leapt over Donnie catching him off guard pouncing on a zombie that tried to take a chomp out of Donnie.

"I am not an idiot I know what I was doing beast," Donnie spat at it, resisting the urge to thrust his cross into the beast's heart, for it once again went out of its way for him.

(What is with this beast, why is it acting like a man? This must be some trick, I will leave it for now, but when these zombies are through… I will dispose of this other threat…)

The deed was done; all the mangled bodies lied still on the ground not rising again, with no more holy water they would need to be burned so no disease could manifest as they decayed more.

Catching his breath Donnie stood there counting; there were at least forty of them, where did all these things come from?

Behind him the beast huffed in satisfaction as it strolled away, not caring about Donnie.

"Wait! We are not done here beast," Donnie called to it; this thing can't just walk around like it owns the place.

"We are," it growled as a warning, eyes a beaming at Donnie.

(That is what you think, I have a duty and I will not fail.)

Arming himself with his cross, knowing the silver would do much more damage than his whip.

The monster eyed his weapon debating if it should go berserk on Donnie or not, not even a step towards the beast a female voiced yelled at them both, "Enough you two, Raphael help me tend the wounded there is much to be done!"

A woman with short copper hair, wearing non-typical female clothes, a red frilly shirt with a pair of man's black pants that actually fit her well, commanded as she came out of the church, as if her voice was a leash the beast cringed then changed its form back into a turtle.

(He is a mutant turtle?)

The five six foot olive skinned turtle with his golden bright eyes huffed at Donnie before heading towards the woman that scolded him, head low not looking at her directly Raph hurried inside ashamed.

"So I will take it you're a Vampire Hunter am I correct?" the human woman looked him over, studying him, her tone of voice was stern yet soft at the same time.

"Yes and he is…"

"A werewolf yes, trust me when I say his bark is bigger then his bite, well more his anger that is. Worry not Hunter, he is no threat to this village, yet a saviour and friend, please I beg you to leave him be," her deep hazel eyes stared at him, making him feel uneasy and ashamed of himself for his actions. 

Clearing his throat he adverted from those eyes, "Rumours stated a wild beast was terrorizing this village."

The woman shook her head with a sigh, "Then the rumours are mistaken I will guess a man not to long ago spread these rumours?"

"Yes."

"Then let me tell you this, a zombie was going to kill that very man, but if it wasn't for Raph he would have ended up like one of them," she pointed to the zombies, "After the ordeal he took one look at Raph screamed begging to live, then ran off before anyone could tell him Raph wouldn't do such a thing."

(So he's a good werewolf, is there even such a thing? This woman, she seems to be telling the truth… but still…What should I do…)

"Fine I will leave him be for now but if he…"

"He wont," the woman came up to Donnie assuring him, "There is one other thing Hunter I would like you to come see something while your here," she grabbed his hand, it was soft and warm.

(What does she have to show me?)

Leading him inside the church, the first thing he noticed was people rushing around weaving through the rows and rows of injured people as they lay moaning in pain.

(So this is where all the towns people were, that's why Raph was outside… protecting them?)

"So the town was hit with heavy casualties you didn't have to bring me in miss, to see this," Donnie didn't see the point; he should be getting to the bottom of the attacks themselves.

Still his hand in hers, baffled on the fact he let her hold it, it made his heart throb, she lead him to the side of one of the injured.

"Check him," she passed Donnie a stethoscope.

Taking it he looked at it, "I am no doctor."

She sighed placing it in his ears then placed the other end over the injured man's heart.

(So he has a heart beat, a strong one at that. What is with this girl, I don't have time for this.)

Then she removed the sheet that covered the man, Donnie heart dropped this was impossible.

(That…that's impossible and he is still alive!)

Before him the injured man was more then injured he should have been dead or undead, half of his side was ripped apart as blood kept on flowing out of him into a bucket below.

Somehow the man's heart was still beating and his body should have been empty of blood and cold, yet some how his body keeps replacing the blood lost, no one, not even a mutant can do this with such an open wound.

"How long has he been like this," Donnie was uncertain in what he was witnessing.

"Two days now and he will still not die," she look at the room, "None of them will, even the ones that had heart attacks just got up a seconds later like it never happened."

"No one is dying… When did this all started?" Donnie viewed the victims in the room, this was unbelievable.

"Around two days ago, at the same time the undead raised from their graves," she sighed unsure what to say.

"And no one knows why?" Donnie crossed his arms in wonder, contemplating on the notion if he had heard of this.

Throughout his adventures Donnie has seen many things, from plagues to enchantments, yet this was a first.

What or who can make this happen, is a person or demon or an item of old involved?

(I have to figure this out, if not what if this isolated instance expands, it will devastate everything… who knows if it will even affect the animal and plants… there is too many questions yet not enough facts…)

"Well no, no one has a clue, but there is a monk from the order in the archives studying the subject."

Donnie looked up to her; did she say a monk from the order….and archive?

(Why does a small farming village have archives…I will leave that matter for later.)

"Where are these archives?" Donnie asked her.

"I will bring you there Hunter, please follow me," she smiled sweetly, leaving the poor man, as she directed Donnie out of the church.

Donnie face became hot just at the mere sight of her beautiful smile, quickly he ignored it, "Call me Donnie, you don't have to be so formal."

"Then you can call me Lucca," she smiled again he felt like his heart was melting, shaking the feeling he followed the woman out of the church to the other side of the village.

(Why am I feeling like this… damn I have met many women before but… no I can't do this not now.)

Following her, they stopped at the last house before the end of the village, without a word she went inside, there wasn't anything out of the ordinary as Donnie viewed around; it was simple like any other house.

Heading to the basement Donnie saw a trap door that was open leading towards some stairs that seemed to lead somewhere deep below, looking down he couldn't see the end as he descended following Lucca.

(What secrets does this farm village have? I am starting to think this village isn't what it seems… then these attacks could in fact not be so random.)

Deep below Donnie's breath was taken away by the beauty of the massive library that laid before him.

What he could see from the ledge over looking the room that seemed to never end, was rows beyond rows of books and scrolls on topics of all imaginable, the craftsmanship of the shelves walls, ceilings, floors and arches was magnificent to say the least.

If he didn't know better that he was in fact in a farm village he would thought he was in an elaborate castle.

Donnie felt like he had died and went to heaven.

Being the black sheep of the family, Donnie was more interested in books and gadgets then fighting itself, but within time, he too had to take his role as Vampire Hunter like his ancestors.

Even after he took the whip his passion never faded away from him, only grew like wild fire, within his travels he was able to find, experience, see first hand wonders not even the pages of a book could have shown him.

(If it wasn't for this pandemic I would stay in here for days, what secrets and wonders this place may hold…)

Containing his excitement, considering he had a reputation to up hold, he breathed deeply.

"Wow I never thought to see a Hunter get so exited over books, I thought that would be a scholar thing," Lucca giggled.

(Damn it she noticed… think of an excuse, all you need is give her the wrong impression. No one would take me serious as a Vampire Hunter if they realized I am a geek at heart.)

Quickly Donnie consider what he could say in his defence, just before he could open his mouth a thud of something being thrown around caught his attention.

"No no no, arrrr this is hopeless how am I to figure this out if I can't even read the dialect! What with these languages, what is it?" a voice bust out in frustration somewhere deep within the library.

Both Donnie and Lucca looked at each other, "That would be the monk that's been trying to figure out what is going on," she sighed.

Around the four rows of bookshelves cross legged on the floor, a monk sat with books and scrolls clutter around him, with his candle light, Donnie could see the monks mint green skin, his blue shirt with brown pants, unusual clothes for a monk, there were dark bags under the turtles eyes.

(… Interesting two mutant turtles in one place, I being the third this is a rare occurrence…)

Never has he ever seen another turtle in his life, now he suddenly finds two others in one night, this baffled Donnie, yet also peaked his interest.

As if just noticing Donnie and Lucca, the monk looked up with a irritating glare, "What? Don't bug me I am concentrating," looking back at the book Donnie could tell the frustration was growing as the turtle's aura started to darken in anger.

"Can I take a look at that?" Donnie offered to help.

"I can't read this, how do I suspect some Hunter do so?" the monk snap his beak, becoming more aggressive towards Donnie.

"Leonardo please let him take a gander, what is there to lose?" Lucca said sweetly as she went to him placing her hand out.

Leo looked at her then sighed giving her the book, she gave it to Donnie.

Looking it over Donnie recognized the dialect, it was a mix of Latin and an old vampire language and to top it off it was written in code.

(Wow this is amazing, whoever wrote this was brilliant let me see…)

It was a simple read; Donnie decoded it in a matter of seconds as he viewed at the pages of the book in awe and fear.

"Lucca have you ever heard of the Eternal Clock?" Donnie finally asked, then noticed both Lucca and Leo where staring at him, with questioning glares.

(Great they think its weird I figure this book out already…)

"Yes… but that is just a bed time story why?" she started to seem uneasy to Donnie's question as she looked at the book.

"Simple according to this it exists and is hidden in the tomb of the silent witch."

Lucca jumped, "That is in the monetary around a half a days journey from here, that's were most of these undead are coming from!"

"What is this Eternal Clock and what does the book say it does exactly?" Leo got of the floor approaching Donnie looking at the book in wonder.

"It says here it was a watch that was forged by the metal of the blade wielded by the god Chronos, the Greek god of time. When the watch was completed it had extraordinary powers, it could control time. Not in regards to time around us, but the time in our life span one's internal clock, and hence named eternal clock representing mortal lives that can live forever with out end or beginning."

"This is why no one is dying because there life span is fixed in one moment," Lucca asked.

"Yeah something like that, what I can gather, this watch can stop someone from ageing and dying it can be used as a whole affecting a large area or used on a single person. With this watch anyone can cheat death, stopping their aging and even if they do get hurt they can use the watch to reverse time on themselves to make a wound disappear like it never happened."

"No wonder it was hidden, with such a artifact in the wrong hands, someone could take power and make others suffer. I have a feeling it can go forward or speed up ones internal clock can it?" Leo seemed worried.

"Yes you can actually speed it up to the point that in this book someone used the clock on an enemy turning their foe into ash in matter of seconds." Donnie breathed, such artifact existing was a grave problem, to think that this town could very well be under its influence.

"So do you think this artifact is the cause of our problems?" grim Lucca crossed her arms looking towards the ground.

"It makes sense it explains the issues here, except for the zombies, but to have the tomb so close there is no mistaken that this is the cause of your problems," Donnie put the book down he needed it no more.

(Funny…) Donnie had a weird feeling about the monk for some reason.

"Leo may I ask how did you come by this book? I mean by the look of this place it couldn't be mere chance you found the one book that had answers and you had no clue what the book said yet you insisted that it held the key to this towns predicament," Donnie asked the monk, his feelings on the subject was wavering, to find this book this page…

The monk shrugged, "You will just think I'm crazy."

"Humour me," Donnie insisted, curious of the explanation.

"Well I was walking down the aisle thinking I was going to give up, for two days straight no leads. I was all out of hope, as I walking in my failure considering to give up right then and there, for like you said this place is massive, then it hit me."

"Hit you?" Lucca titled her head not understanding what Leo meant.

"Yes Miss Lucca, the book it hit me on the head, it fell from the top row of the bookshelf. Being so odd I took it as a sign at my darkest moment," Leo rubbed his head.

"Well that was lucky… not too comfortable with books falling on one's head, but in truth it was a sign if any. I'm sorry Leo I didn't mean to sound so suspicious of you, please take my deepest apology," Donnie gave his hand, taking it; Leo nodded and accepted the apology.

Lucca shifted her feet looking at the both of them, wary still on the situation, "What are we going to do… Please Vampire Hunter… Donnie please you have to help us we don't have much, but when this is over we would gladly give you permission to enter this archive anytime you like. I know that is not much…," Lucca started to plead with Donnie.

(I really wouldn't mind to have access to this place… no that is selfish.)

With a smile he placed his hand under her chin lifting her head up towards him as their eyes met, "Why of course my lady I am of in your service, I require no payment."

Lucca blushed on his very words.

The monk coughed to indicate the two were staring into each other eyes a little too intensely, "Hunter if you are going to travel to this tomb I will accompany you. I wish to see what foul being would do such a thing like this to an innocent town."

Debating if that was a good idea, Donnie didn't object, sure that the monk would follow anyways on the other hand he would be of some help.

Donnie had no idea who was doing this and what would happen when he got to the tomb, to have someone watching his shell would be an asset.

With a nod Donnie made his way towards the stairs, "We leave at first light, best to not travel at night and you need sleep anyways. I have some preparations to make, Lucca do you have a blacksmith shop and by chance I need some items, can you provide them?"

"Yes we do and we will provide whatever we can give you Donnie, thank you."


	2. Part 2

**The Eternal Clock**

**Part 2**

* * *

Dumbfounded by the desolate building that might have been something once, Donnie remained silent thinking if there was some other way he could fix up his gear.

Boarded up, forgotten, abandoned, Lucca literally brought Donnie to a building that hasn't seen life for years.

(She's kidding right…this place is the blacksmith shop… when was the last time someone entered this place.)

"Donnie can you give me a hand with these boards?" Lucca stood in front of the door and was attempting to take one of the boards off that was sealing the door.

"Of course. Lucca I was wondering when was the last time this place has been used?"

She stopped to think about it for a sec, "Well maybe a hundred years…maybe more I think…"

(What that long!)

"Why so long ago, no one in this village knows how to be a blacksmith? You can't tell me all those years not one traveling blacksmith hasn't attempted to take root in this village?"

She shrugged, "Don't know, to be truthful everyone thinks this place is haunted, from time to time there are weird sounds coming from within."

"Yet you are not afraid?" Donnie was curious, for she had no problems bringing him here or when she was dealing with Raph, she was acting like it was nothing new.

Normally, especially normal peasants would be fearful around the darkness and the cursed, yet she stands tall, confident, unusual for a farm girl of her stature.

(Interesting, she has no fear at all, I guess she can't…if she can leash a beast, since they can smell fear even if ones covering it up.)

"Well no, I mean…until I know why, why should I be afraid. Maybe I am a fool, but I can't be scared of my own shadow like everyone else in this world, what kind of life is that," she tugged at the board hard; as she did the board snapped making her lose her balance falling backwards.

Quickly Donnie let go of his board rushing over to her, catching her in the nick of time before she cracked her head against the brick stairs.

Breathing heavily from shock she stared at him, he smiled sweetly at her, with that relief washed over her face as he helped her back to her feet.

"Thank you Donnie, I didn't realized Hunters had such fast reflexes," she smiled as she started to look him over as if she just noticed him, in regards of his manly figure and strength.

"Some do some don't, I was one of the lucky ones that was born with it," Donnie tried not to toot his own horn.

(…Did that sound too self absorbed…is she…checking me out?)

Back at the door quickly hiding his burning face, Donnie managed to get all the boards off, then he indicated to Lucca to stay back, if the place has rumours of being haunted there might be something within, not taking any chances he would go investigate first.

Armed with his whip, he slowly opened the door, a rush of stale air hit him, other then that the atmosphere itself didn't seem alarming however it was pitch black inside.

"Lucca can you pass me your lantern," Donnie put his hand out; Lucca complied passing her only lantern to Donnie.

Holding the door with his shoulder, with a big breath Donnie ventured in as the door slowly shut behind him.

Through the small narrow hallway, Donnie found himself in a large room that had two levels, with an open concept; with the second floor only half the size of the room blocked with railings.

The first floor looked like it held the forge; half way across the room a ladder led to the next floor and from what Donnie could see was full of shelves and drawers.

The forge was massive, with books and scrolls all over the place; the forge itself seemed to still be in great shape, considering its age.

What truly caught Donnie's eye, was how clean the room was, he was suspecting the place to be full of dust and cobwebs, but it wasn't, someone or something was keeping the blacksmith shop upkeep.

Which in turn would explain the weird noise that people have been claiming, but what would be doing this?

(If it was living how could it live here, there is no evidence showing of anyone leaving and entering. If it is something unliving then what would keep this place clean, which is not a normal behaviour for any foul creature.)

An odd sound alerted Donnie, "Tick tick tick," the sounds of some large clock came beyond a closet not far from where Donnie stood, unsure what could make such a sound Donnie slowly crept forwards keeping his focus on the closet.

"What is making that sound?" Lucca voice came behind Donnie catching him of guard practically making him almost jump out of his own shell.

(SHIT!)

"Lucca!" Donnie was trying to slow down his heart for it was out of control, his breathing heavy, he gulped in frustration that he was just caught off guard in that manner.

"… Sorry for scaring you I didn't want to stand outside alone and I was curious…," she felt a bit ashamed.

(… Great this must look bad for me to get scared by her…)

Before Donnie could make some valid excuse on why she scared him, the door to the closet slammed opened making the poor turtle's nerves worse.

Donnie jump around catching his soul that was trying to run in fear. (This is just not my day…)

In the darkness of the closet stood this huge armoured figure, its eyes glowed blue as sounds like a windup toy clicking, beeping and gears turning, emulated out of it.

Suddenly it took some steps into the room then stopped like it was waiting, beeping rapidly as it did.

"What is that?!" Lucca squeaked backing up hiding behind Donnie, he could feel her body shaking unsure what was in front of them, yet for him his eyes widen, not from fear.

(It… it can't be.)

Donnie moved forward towards it, he noticed something amiss.

(Oh I see.)

"Donnie what are you doing?" Lucca asked as he went passed the metal creature, heading towards the ladder to the next level.

Quickly Donnie went through the draws and shelves looking for something, Lucca not moving, eyed the thing as it just stood there, beeping at her.

"Donnie…," Lucca was becoming more nervous and confused on the situation at hand.

"Found it!" Donnie jumped up excitedly as he rushed to the ladder sliding down it going over to a work table grabbing some tools, then making his way to the metal figure.

Standing in front of it Donnie admired the craftsmanship of the armour as he ran his fingers over the chest, finally feeling what he was looking for, he took a screwdriver prying open a hidden panel, revealing the things gears and wires.

(As I thought… lets see, if I put this wire here, and replace that part...)

"Donnie…," Lucca slowly came up to him as he worked, "What are you…doing?"

Finally realizing she was still in the room, Donnie chuckled under his breath, how could he be so rude and forget about her, "Oh sorry Lucca. What am I doing? I'm fixing him."

"Fixing him…?" she looked between Donnie and the thing, trying desperately to understand.

Noticing her confusion, Donnie figured it was best he gave her some explanation to easy her wary mind, "You see this guy here is a metal golem, he isn't harmful unless programmed too. But the way he is standing and beeping, he was indicating he is malfunctioning waiting for someone to repair him."

"How do you know all this?" Lucca tilted her head in wonder, examining this new side of Donnie.

Donnie stopped, becoming nervous, he started to debate what course of action he should take to answer her question, should he tell her, or would she think less of him if he did.

"Well… you see… I wasn't always a Hunter… I use to be an engineer."

Lucca looked at him sideways, "Engineer? What is an engineer?"

Donnie smiled, he should have known she wouldn't have a clue what that was, not many people do, its not a common title people use these days for the concept is still new.

"An engineer is similar to a blacksmith, but we tend to work on more complex projects similar to our golem friend here. Unlike blacksmiths we create objects, devices that can do wondrous things that many tend to be mistaken as magic."

"What kind of objects and devices?" a peek of interest was in her voice.

(Is she really interested in what I do? Should I let her see it?)

Stopping what he was doing, Donnie took out a small leather bound book from his pouch on his belt passing it to her, normally he wouldn't do this for it held secrets that were passed down the ages, but he trusted her and wanted to show who he really is, other then a Hunter.

Taking the book she opened it up looking over the pages trying to understand what they were.

"They are blueprints of devices I use on my hunts; they have been passed down generation after generation. Normally my family would give these designs to blacksmiths we trust, but I always was fascinated in them that I learned to do it myself. I even took some old designs and improved them…," Donnie started to feel embarrassed and worried what she was thinking, hoping he wasn't boring her, or made a mistake in trusting her with this information.

(…She probably thinks of me less of a Hunter…I wouldn't be surprise she asks me not to take this job, thinking I can't handle it…)

"Wow, so you're the only hunter that does this?" she smiled excitedly.

Surprised Donnie shifted his feet, "Yes I am the only one, this kind of thing isn't really a hunter's job…"

"To bad it isn't, I mean wouldn't someone understand how to use these devices to their full potential if they understood how they work?"

Donnie looked at her in awe, she didn't act like most people, everyone that hears the title Vampire Hunter have certain standards, making Donnie looking like more a joke then a hunter.

He had such a thing happen before to him, that's why he was so nervous of others knowing what he is capable of.

Once in the past, a village was wiped out for this very reason.

They didn't trust him to do the job, thinking he was too weak, a disgrace to the Belmont name, to the point they gave the wrong info.

As a direct result they all died when the beast that plagued them came a knocking and he wasn't there…

(She… she actually doesn't have a problem with me? I have mistaken her; she is nothing I have ever seen before.)

"What? Did I say something wrong Donnie?" she was staring at him sideways.

Shaking his head he smiled, "No… sort of, you don't think me any less of a hunter?"

With a giggle Lucca gave back his book, "Why should I, because you are not the same as others doesn't mean you are any less then them. I am not a person that judges ones by what they are or what title they hold, I judge ones actions and heart, isn't that who a person really is?"

Donnie smiled sweetly admiring her words and her, "Your right Lucca, has anyone ever told you you're a remarkable woman?"

Lucca blushed shying away, "Well not really you would be the first, most think I am an odd ball, for everyone's mind set is that women shouldn't think or act like I do…"

Donnie took Lucca by the hand kissing it, "My lady then they are fools."

Beat red Lucca looked away, as the golem beeped, "Master what is thy command?"

Both Lucca and Donnie jumped looking at the metal golem, that awaited for its orders.

"It…it can speak?" Lucca gasped.

Like a kid in a candy shop Donnie's eyes sparked in excitement, "As I thought whoever created you was an genius of a engineer, oh I should give you some orders shouldn't I… Your job is to protect this village and it's people from the supernatural that would try to harm them, like zombies for example."

"Command received," it beeped.

"Really? Donnie it will protect us?... Wait please don't hurt Raph he is a werewolf, he is not a threat to this village or its people," Lucca added in.

The Golem looked at her then Donnie sighed, "Golem she will be your new master, what she says goes, if she says that the werewolf is ok then leave him be, do you understand?"

"Command received, New master I will do as thee wish," it beeped leaving the shop.

"Donnie are you sure to let me be its master? I don't know anything about it?" Lucca felt unsure.

"I am certain it's the right choice. You're the only one with an open mind, and I have a feeling your curious on how it works right?" Donnie started to sift through the books and scrolls, finding what he was looking for, passing a book and a scroll to her.

"What is this… oh I get it, my statement about knowing something to understand it… do you think I can learn this?" she looked at the book that was the manual detailing everything on the golem.

"You never know until you try and I need to start making some equipment for myself, in the mean time take a look at these and if you have questions I will help you," Donnie smiled he was actually enjoying this.

(I wouldn't be surprised she figures this golem out before the night is through.)

For the remainder of the night, Donnie worked on his devices, restocking his electric bombs and other things he needed.

What made the evening interesting was Lucca asked him questions, she was enthused to learn about the golem and how he works, she was quite a quick learner as Donnie suspected.

Many times he found himself losing himself by her, he was fascinated by her, she was beautiful, smart, caring, open minded every quality he never in his wildest dreams ever considered any woman would be.

Morning came quick, with only a couple of hours sleep Donnie yawned, Lucca was fast asleep on a bench with a book in her hand, gently Donnie brushed his finger against her cheek to wake her.

With a delightful coo out of her from his touch she looked up at him with a smile, "Is it morning already?"

"Yes I need to get ready for my trip," he told her as he left the blacksmith's shop with his new gear.

His steed packed and fresh from the night before ride, Lucca came out to see him off, he made his goodbyes to her, "I promise my lady we will get to the bottom of this, please hold on a bit longer," Donnie kissed her hand as a gentlemen, then mounted his horse.

The monk on his own horse was waiting, making sure he too was ready.

"Hey Hunter you're not leaving without me!" Raph came storming around a building with a horse in hand, still unclothed like the night before, yet he did wear this time a red collar that was around his neck.

Donnie couldn't judge, for he too didn't wear much clothes just his cape and belt, only individual with proper clothing was the monk, other then Lucca of course.

"We are not bringing a mutt like you," Donnie narrowed his eyes, sure fine he promised to leave the werewolf alone but to babysit it, not a chance.

(Like hell I am going to bring that thing with us.)

Growling, Raph stared at Donnie in anger, "Mutt? Mutt! Listen here you pompous arse, my furry ass save your scaly ass so I am coming with!" Raph demanded not backing down.

(… Ok…)

"You do know turtles don't have scales right? Considering you're sort of a turtle yourself?" Donnie mocked.

Frustrated Raph shook his fist, mounting his horse, "Shut up you, you know what I meant! To bad I am coming either way, remember I can track you stench Hunter, so there!"

"No! What of the village? I thought you were here to protect it?" Donnie protested not giving in to the beast.

Placing herself between them, Lucca put her hands up stopping Donnie and Raph from fighting and hoping her actions would stop any idea of them from getting physical.

"Its ok we will be fine, we have the golem now to help us because of you, Donnie. You did say this artifact is dangerous right; wouldn't it be wiser to approached this in a group for safety in numbers? Beside Raph might be rough around the edges, but he has a good heart, and loyal to the core, please give him a chance to prove it," Lucca walked to Donnie taking his hand, with a sigh of defeat he agreed to take the beast.

(Damn… I forgot about the Golem…oh well what is done is done…)


	3. Part 3

**The Eternal Clock**

**Part 3**

* * *

Ready, the odd group set out with their half a day's journey to the monastery; during their journey everyone kept up their guards, yet the majority the trip Raph insulted Donnie, as Leo tried to keep either one from actually killing each other.

With much luck they made to their destination without any unexpected delays, or distractions of any kind, this also included Donnie not fulfilling his desire to thrust his cross into Raph chest just to shut him up.

A breeze of death hit Donnie's nose as he could smell the rotten corpses of the dead still lingering in the air from the night before, as they approached the graveyard.

"We best dismount here, I don't want to have the horses spooked more than they are now," Donnie informed the group.

Stopping at a tree Donnie tying his horse to the trunk of it, the other two followed Donnie's lead and dismounted.

Horses secured and no evidence of anything that could hurt the horses in their absences, Donnie took in the sight before moving forward as he looked up the hill where the monastery was to be.

The bright sun blazed upon him, in the distance dark shapes flock about above the hill, ravens no doubt looking for a prey to feast on.

Taking in his surroundings Donnie ready himself with his whip as he slowly ventured forward, unsure what may be waiting, Donnie took the lead avoiding taking any unnecessary risks.

Encased around the graveyard was an old metal fence that has been beaten and destroyed, scraps of clothing and dead flesh hung on it, as it's trophies from the ones that dare to cross its jagged tops.

Something seemed off about this place than just some broken down fence, stopping Donnie looked forward evaluating the yard, in the far distance was a tomb, its dark aura gave the impression that this must be the tomb of the silent witch.

Eerie as it just sat there in the middle of the dead grave yard there was something else that disturbed the hunter, Donnie felt strangely uneasy of the situation, even a grave yard in the day is still holds dangers; then there was the silence, even with the ravens above, the place was too still.

Although it being day and no zombies will walk, didn't mean something else couldn't be lurking around with all the turnover graves and holes.

This made Donnie very wary, considering maybe another course of action should be considered at this moment, Donnie thought on it.

(Are these holes made by the undead… or is there something else around.. Damn, it's too quiet, even with all these ravens this is not good.)

"What is your deal? Lets get this moving, there is nothing here," Raph huffed bumping Donnie and Leo to the side as he charged by them without concern of the obvious unnatural signs pointing to, 'for one being hasty could mean sudden death'.

(Damn fool!)

Annoyed by his foolish companion, Donnie went after him, yet he couldn't stop the ignorant wolf.

Suddenly something odd caught Donnie's ear to his right, stopping in his tracks he closed his eyes focusing on it, it sounded like scurrying, yet at the same time digging, to Donnie's surprise Raph too stopped, looking around wildly.

(… He can hear it, of course he can, he is a werewolf after all, then he could…)

"Raph what do you smell?" Donnie desperately asked him, as Leo finally noticed that other two were becoming weary, yet Leo had no clue what was going on.

"Smell? I can hear something, yet I can't pin it down, its like its all around." Raph looked confused, not sure what would be making such sounds.

"I don't care about that, smell the air damn it and tell me what you smell in details. NOW," Donnie yelled at him coming up beside the beast, eyeing him down.

Glaring at him then with a sigh, Raph stuck his beak up into the air closing his eyes, taking a deep breath, inhaling the air, then another, his head twitched like he didn't enjoy what he could smell.

"A lot of rotten corpses… What, what's this I smell sulfur… something earthy like a compost, worms a lot of them… maybe."

"Worms… oh no, we have to get to the tomb right away!," Donnie warned the group, just as some of the holes not too far from their location, started to spit up dirt into the air.

"What the hell is that!" Raph gulped when a huge worm with bulging purple flesh on it body accompanied by a deformed human male head swarmed out of a hole as it eyed the group.

"Larva! Run… Damn it Run...," Donnie yelled as the Larva leaped out of its hole, the group quickly went towards the tomb, as more Larva started to show up.

(Damn it and I without holy water! I have nothing that would work on these blasted damnations! This is isn't good; they will rip our flesh off if they catch up to us.)

With an unexpected halt, the group stopped not too far from the tomb, in front of them blocking the path were four Larva.

What made matters worse, others of its kind started to surround Donnie and his group, the foul creatures were closing in for the kill.

(What is going on, why are they acting strangely, Larva don't hunt in packs, nor do they target like this…)

"This isn't good Hunter what should we do?" Leo asked looking for answers.

(What do we do, I have never dealt with such a swarm. This is very uncharacteristic of them… How am I to know how to deal with them if I don't understand the nature of their demeanour? What would Trevor do?)

"Damn this," Raph roared in frustration, ripping his collar off throwing it at Donnie, Raph changed his form, "Wimps run for the tomb, let me handle these over grown grubs!"

"What you…." Donnie was about to protest only to fall on death's ear as Raph charged the Larva that was blocking the path.

In a full run, Raph rained down the Larva slashing their flesh with his claws.

His massive jaw came crunching down on their bodies as he shook his head violently ripping it to shreds, black blood oozed down from the beast's muzzle.

A hunger in Raph's eyes grew, as he attacked another, then another, howling in glee with every kill.

Placing his hand on Donnie shoulder Leo shook his head, "Let the wolf blow some steam, we must go or his efforts will be in vain."

Donnie watched the beast at work, part of him knew this wasn't right, the other was sick of the sight.

Donnie looked at Raph's collar feeling it in his fingers debating, trying to put aside his feelings.

The collar must help Raph control his change, why would he entrust Donnie with it?

Donnie shook his head, he felt bad for what he was going to do, with a hesitant sigh, he placed Raph's collar into his pouch.

(I have no choice.)

With a nod Donnie joined Leo, leaving Raph be, he rushed for the doors of the tombs with luck they will be easy to open.

Avoiding the attacks from the Larva, Donnie managed to whip some to the side as they got closer to the tomb.

Only inches away, they made it only to find out their luck might have run out, as the doors wouldn't budge for Donnie, "Help me Leo, we need to get this open fast."

Combining their strength, the turtles with much effort slowly opened the doors, as the doors screeched, dragging across the stone floors of the tomb.

"We need to be quick Hunter and get these doors shut behind us so no Larva will follow us," Leo went inside taking one of the doors starting to shut it.

"What of the beast?" Donnie looked back to Raph; he was neck deep with Larva as he slashed at them howling in victory.

(I swear he enjoys doing that a little too much…)

"Like you said, he is a beast, Hunter. We and him aren't the same, he is an unholy damnation. This is a suitable fate for him to repent for what he is," Leo eyes were hard, yet not surprising Hunters and Monks have no tolerance for such things like Raph…

(But so, does it make it right to just leave him like this… I know he is one of the damned, but what he is doing, is for us not for him. An unselfish act, is he so damned after all?)

Sighing with a heavy heart of regret, Donnie went inside taking the door, shutting it, leaving Raph alone to defend himself or die in the process.

Even though Raph is a werewolf no one can take on that many Larva alone.

Doors fully shut Donnie leaned his head against its cold stone surface; he already felt he had failed, as regret claimed his soul.

Regardless what Raph was and how much he pissed off Donnie, he could see what Lucca saw in him, even though it was confusing.

Raph didn't act like most Lycanthrope he wasn't wild and savaged he still held his humanity, a little too over eager when he was fighting, but in the end he fights the darkness not the light.

(Was I in the wrong… I was always taught this is how things must be… what if in the past, my ancestors weren't always right? Maybe there are things in this world that is found in the gray of the black and white…)

"Hunter, don't worry about the creature, we have more pressing matters," Leo smiled looking inwards.

"You're right," Donnie turned around; he had a promise to keep, to Lucca that he can't break.

Behind them, Donnie noticed there was stairs that led below, covered with cobwebs and insect of the normal variety.

Looking around for some torch, for the only visible light came from the cracks of the doorway, Donnie found one beside him.

Lighting it up, it illuminated the area.

"Interesting, I haven't seen such magic, nor did I ever thought a Vampire Hunter capable with such powers," Leo looked intrigued by the device that Donnie was holding.

"It's not magic, it's a simple device I have."

"Interesting indeed you're a wonder Hunter," Leo looked at him intrigued, his eyes made Donnie uneasy.

A foul wind rushed from inside the tomb towards them, "We are best to be going Leo," stopping Leo from asking anymore questions, Donnie didn't like to give out his tech secrets.

Slowly down the stairs, they venture, being a tomb that housed a powerful artifact there very well would be traps or other thing that bump in the night.

Reaching the bottom the smell still lingered, zombies… or something worse.

"We're best to keep our guard up Leo, watch your step we don't need to trigger any traps," Donnie warned over his shoulder watching his own footing, there were too many loose floor boards; any one of them could be a trigger.

Deeper they walked, within the darkness, no sound rang.

The corridor they were following was long and narrow to no end, luckily no traps have been found; they casually pressed forward.

Finally, when Donnie thought this would never end they came to an archway leading into a round room.

Cautiously they stood there looking within, not yet entering.

Donnie wanted to make sure he was not walking into a trap of some sort, for the room was just too normal, no windows, only thing was the center that held a pedestal that was empty.

Where he was Donnie could see it once housed something, for the dust made out a shape.

(Could it hosted the artifact?)

"I think it's for the best we both don't enter, don't you agree Hunter?" Leo stated.

"Agree I will go in first," with a breath Donnie headed towards the center, just before he got to the pedestal a rumbling occurred.

The room shake under Donnie's feet as the dust started to rise and fall covering the room in a thick cloud of smoke.

It was so dense it made it hard for Donnie to breathe as he coughed.

The rumble became more violent as its vibration threw Donnie off balance, resulting him to hit hard onto the ground.

Coughing and gagging because of his lungs were filled with dirt and dust, Donnie wiped his eyes so he could see again, to his dismay the door that he came through was now shut.

(Ahh.. Crap…)

Despair fell onto Donnie as he came aware he was now trapped in the room.

Looking down, to see what he might have triggered the door, his search became empty for the floor was solid, he did not set his situation, then who did?

Placing his focus back to the pedestal he wanted to see first hand if it did house an object, running his fingers across the marble surface revealed a heavy dust in the center was a shape of a square.

(A box was here, so did it truly held the watch… I really need to find a way out this room, not like it reveals any more clues for me.)

Not even a step back, a rumble commenced behind him again.

(Great what did I do now?)

To his relief the door actually opened, yet to his horror who was standing there wasn't Leo, for he was on the ground unconscious.

Unaware if Leo still lived Donnie had more pressing matters to worry about, as he came face to face with a very striking woman.

She stood there with porcelain white skin smooth not even touched of age, her red flowing hair wisp and curled reaching down towards her butt, it was radiant, memorizing as it moved with the sway of her body.

She wore a purple velvet dress that flowed wrapping around her thin figure.

Licking her ruby red lips, she slowly walked towards him, with an amusing smile; while her bright green eyes trailed down Donnie as she admire every detail of his body that showed.

(This is not good.)

Readying his whip Donnie glared at her, "Back vampire, you will not take another step if you know what is good for you!"

Stopping in her trail, she tilted her head to one side as she beamed, "Oh... Well then maybe I should stay as I am? I am no threat to you Hunter."

Donnie backed a step trying to keep some distance from her, "Not a threat you're a vampire!"

"Yes and you keep in the company to a werewolf, as I heard him taking out those nasty Larva, such pests.

"Your pets, no doubt."

(She could be the reason for the Larva's odd behaviour and the zombies as well, but how did she get in here? Its day, she couldn't have come in after us, unless there was a secret passage I missed on the way to this room.)

"Of course not, they are no pets of mine, they are more my guards making sure I can't leave this cursive place," she walk towards Donnie as he back away more.

"Why do you walk away from me Hunter, I said I mean no harm, can't you see I am just a prisoner in this place, why do you think its called silent witch?"

Donnie looked at her ruby red lips as they moved, trying his hardest to not let them get to him.

He could feel a hot urge building inside, a vampires greatest weapon, he gulped trying to think straight.

(Why am I not striking her down…)

A smile curled to those such lips, as she suddenly shifted out of faze.

A vampire's ability, then as quick as she faze out, then fazed in, right in front of Donnie, running her finger down his plastron, as she fixed her eyes onto his.

(Shit, why can't I move!)

"Don't threat Hunter, I promise I won't bite, I just… being here alone for so long, I forgot the feel of a warm tender man's arms, embracing me," she pressed her body against his, sweat trickled down Donnie's brow.

He could feel her cold skin touching his, that alone should turn him off, but the scent of her was alluring, memorizing, as he allowed her to tiptoe up to him, having her lips inches away from his.

(What am I doing, I have to resist her… mmmmmmm)

His body trembled as she pressed her lips against his, a wave of serenity washed over him.

It was nothing he ever felt before, he was told a vampire kiss was like a drug, but never imagined it to feel this good.

Dropping his whip to the ground, the vampire ended her kiss, she purred in amusement, "Tell me Hunter what is your name?" she ran her finger over his arm muscles admiring the shape and strength they held.

Heart pounding, caught in her web, what was left of him that still remain fought the question, fearing if he told her she would have him for sure, not like he could do anything to her now.

(No… I… can't tell… her… I have to resist her….)

She pouted, then went to his ear, pressing her cheek against his, "You tell me yours and I will tell you mine," she licked his cheek seductively, pleasure shot down his body, as he gasped for air.

(Mmmm… no… mmmm)

"D… Don… Donatello Belmont," Donnie couldn't help himself.

"Mmmm, " she kissed the crook of his neck, enjoying the reaction from him with delightful purrs.

(I… have… tt... to… fight…. mmmmm)

"You promise," Donnie finally got out, using all his will to push her away from his neck.

"Well, I did, didn't I, to tell you who I am and not to bite you," she gently lowered his arms wrapping them around her body, as he surrendered to her, embracing her pulling her closer to him, making her breasts press against his chest.

She slowly reached for his lips again, pressing her's against his, as soft chirps escape him, she smiled, kissing him passionately, releasing his lips, she slowly licked them.

"My name you ask… is April O'Neil," she pressed her lips hard against his, making the turtle moaned in pleasure.


End file.
